Question: $8jkl + 7k + 10l + 4 = -9k - 3l + 8$ Solve for $j$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8jkl + 7k + 10l + {4} = -9k - 3l + {8}$ $8jkl + 7k + 10l = -9k - 3l + {4}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $8jkl + 7k + {10l} = -9k - {3l} + 4$ $8jkl + 7k = -9k - {13l} + 4$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $8jkl + {7k} = -{9k} - 13l + 4$ $8jkl = -{16k} - 13l + 4$ Isolate $j$ ${8}j{kl} = -16k - 13l + 4$ $j = \dfrac{ -16k - 13l + 4 }{ {8kl} }$